BlazBlue: Zero
by YepYepSyc
Summary: A new member of the Zero Squadron of NOL must carry out his duties with his unit In order to stop a civil war from breaking out after witnessing The cauldron and Ragna, MU-13, Noel, and Jin fight.


**Blazblue: Zero **

**Chapter 1: The Judges**

The boy introduced himself to his new unit. Unit 5591. He looked around, observing the 6 Judges he'd be working with. 3 were women and the other 3 were men. They were all rather young, except for one older man in his mid-40's. The man wore a white jumpsuit and not the white robes they were assigned. Come to think of it, none of them were wearing their robes except one. The older man had gray hair and a beard wrapping around half of his face. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore a ring around his neck with a small engraving inside.

The other two men were both very young. One was of 20 years and the other 19, same as Nocturne. The older boy had a bright red-head of hair and a large grin on his face. His eyes matched his head, only his eyes were such a light red that one might mistake them as pink. He wore his blue NOL uniform with a badge with and engraving on it.

The younger of the two boys had a fierce anger in his dark blue eyes. He had a dark blue bed head that he always wore. The boy was the only one to dawn his robes, only they were cut to look more like a hooded trench coat. Underneath he wore denim bottoms and a white tank top with a black beanie on his head. He had a set of small black words engraved into the side of his neck.

The first girl Nocturne noticed had jet black hair riding to her lower black. She wore a gray jumpsuit nearly identical to the older man's and had crimson red eyes. She had a katana on her back unlike the rest and had a tired look stretched across her face. She was of 21 years.

The second girl was 27 and dawned a black trench coat and an eyepatch. She had short brown hair reaching her shoulder blades. She wore denim and large combat boots on her legs. Her eye had a strong, vibrant, green color. She wore a black tee on her chest and had and engraving scrawled on her eyepatch.

The youngest of the girls was a blonde girl with green highlights and of 20 years. She wore a simple t-shirt and had a bright, hopeful pair of bright orange eyes. She wore a pink skirt on her legs and a book she was holding with words engraved on the front cover. She was a Squirrel Beastkin.

"The hell is he looking at?" The boy spoke first.

"I Don't know." The blonde added

"Is he hurt or something?" The woman with the eye patch asked

"Some new guy..." The third girl said

"Oh no. Dad looks like he's about to slap him. Just go easy on him." The older boy said

"Hey! State your name, rank, and reason for being here!" The old man yelled

"Oh! Uh- Warrant Officer Nocturne Nales reporting to Zero Squadron Wing 5591!" Nocturne yelled nervously.

"Ha! Just screwing with you! You don't have to be so uptight here. Just get your work down and you'll be fine here. I'm Grey by the way. Blondie's Karen, eyepatch is Nagasa, The pretty one is my daughter, Aonani, the ginger is Gane, and the emo-punk-looking kid is Kalin."

"Oh, I see. Aon's your child, but I'm not?" Gane said sarcastically.

"Stop embarrassing me Gane," Grey joked. "Also Nocturne, we are not 'Zero Wing Squadron 5591', we are Shadow Knights and we live by one code, do you know what that code is?"

"Saying I've never heard of a Shadow Knight, no."

"We made the name ourselves. The code we live by though is 'We do not fight for NOL. We do not fight for what we're told. We fight for what we believe in. Not what they tell us to believe. What we want to believe in. We are Shadow Knights.' That is our code. All of us have an engraving of it. Me in my ring, Karen on her book, Nagasa on her 'patch, Gane on his badge, and Kalin on his neck. Aonani doesn't have one because she just joined 3 days ago herself. Everyone here has a similar dream and reason to be here. To be a hero. Like The Hero Of Ikaruga. Jin Kisaragi. I lost my family in that war. My wife was killed by a NOL and my brother was executed under the order of his commander, Jin. My brother was Lieutenant Colonel Dyrel Gorrius. He was loyal to the order and did everything they told him to. except the last task. I don't even know what task that was. Now, only Jin knows. Whatever it was though, it was too much for him. He couldn't do it. I myself worked on a case involving Jin's brother, Ragna The Bloodedge, though. He murdered Jin's family in cold blood. At that time Jin was just a child. Must've been 4 or 5. I was 29 back then. Anyways, what's you're dream, Nocturne?"

" My dream is to get a high enough rank in NOL so that I can find out what they're keeping from the rest. High enough so I can stop things like Ikaruga from ever happening again. High enough so there can be piece on this planet." The boy said brushing his white hair away from his cold, purple eyes.

The conversation was ended by a knocking on the door. Grey left the room to see what it was. Nocturne looked at the rest of the Judges.

"So, what's you're Grimoire, Nocturne?" Gane asked.

"Oh, its short blades of wind. How 'bout you?"

"I have fire rifle. It's pretty badass." Gane replied.

"I have a shadow katana." Aon said.

"I have water." Karen said.

"I have an explosive zanbato." Nagasa said.

"I have light chakrams and Grey has an earth sword." Kalin said.

The door opened to a troubled Grey and a soldier.

"Nocturne, It looks like you picked a bad time to come. We got our first mission. We are going to be preventing the destruction of a NOL base in Kagutsuchi. We have reason to believe that the fugitive will strike on New Years Eve in 3 days. We also need to bring back or eliminate a defected member of NOL." Grey said.

"Who are they?" Gane asked.

"Ragna The Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi."


End file.
